Wake Up Call
by Wolfa Moon
Summary: Sentinel!Jim, Guide!McCoy. CH: 5 :A NEW MEMBER JOINS THEIR PACK
1. Wake Up Call

Wake Up Call

BY: Wolfa Moon

Summery: Sentinel!Jim, Guide!McCoy. Need I write more.

DISCLAIMER: Don't own. First attempt at Sentinel. See Author's note at end. After you read this.

WUC: 1

Jim always got drunk. Trying to dull his senses. Tonight was even worse. The music that bombarded spiked more than usual. The chatter of more people than usual not an additional help. The unwanted touch of those extra bodies. Maybe just one. Her sent was a rich earth smell filled with rich scented flowers that flow on the breeze. He followed his nose. And there she was. A dancer in the dark.

Well he did have a dance. But not with the one he wanted. Then he danced with his inner animal. Fighting with rage. At least his senses weren't giving him any troubles. Until he got turned and actually touched the scented breeze. Then he zoned. Zoned in on the touch. And it was nice.

Then the pain and a whistle.

Then the challenge. DO better. Never challenge a sentinel. The deal is. This wasn't even his territory to be challenged in. So he didn't need to defend it. But he could defend earth like so others like him. Be a true sentinel.

Be a part of Starfleet. Become a true sentinel.

A slogan posted on all the sentinel centers. Starfleet. He didn't come online till after Tarsus. That's when he was registered. But he didn't want a guide. They tried to get him to seek one. Yet all they could do was train him solo to the best of their abilities. Telling him to always keep his senses open.

To bad they weren't open when he walked into the shuttle.

Bang!

Her scent again. Just sitting close enough to smell not zone. A buzzing of noise from his right drew his attention. There a man and woman were arguing. Something stirred. But then a new sensation filled him. A need a want to protect. Why was he feeling this sensation? He didn't want this sensation. He only wanted to look after himself. Why protect this one?

The man sat no collapsed in the seat next to him. Curling in on himself. Fear radiated of the man. Jim didn't like it. Didn't like any of this. So he stared. Wondering now why was this happening. He was making one of the biggest decissions of his life. Why now would he show up? Why now finally after so long his guide here of all places?

Talking to the man he saw the fear evaporate. Unconsciously he let himself be soothed as he soothed. He wanted to ask the man about him being a guide. But the man was a drinker too. Maybe he did the same as Jim to dull his empathic side. The shuttle ride went by. Jim occasionally watching his animal form rub her harpy eagle head against the frightened bobcat. Sole attention on her chick.

The man was up and out of his seat as soon as they landing. Springing forth onto terra firma. Kirk had to smile as his new friend just stood there taking it in. yes the man swayed from the booze. Hell so did he. But his guard was up. Cupcake was stepping out walking fiercely toward his guide, new acquaintance, Leonard McCoy.

Cupcake didn't read like a sentinel but he registered to Kirk as a threat.

Pike watched from the hatch, as Kirk stood stiff watching the other civilian dressed man. Protecting even. Cupcake brushed by the man with a slight shove staggering the man. Kirk was beside the man in an instant. His eyes bore into Cupcake. Cupcake laughed. Probably laughing thinking, fairies. Yet his mind wondered back to the two. Kirk grabbed hold of the man and led him into the registration building.

Something was up. So Pike followed.

The man behind the desk looked over the two men before him.

"Name?"

"Kirk, James T." the man went to work. Then a flag popped up on his screen. Kirk smiled. He knew it was the sentinel flag coming up. Single room here he comes. That was one of the perks. The other was being evaluated by the sentinel who's territory they were in. Even though Starfleet was neutral territory. There was always a prime sentinel. The man made the call then looked to the other man.

"Name?"

"McCoy, Leonard H." the man did his job. No flag came up. But the man looked from both of them. Kirk just smiled. McCoy just looked annoyed.

"One moment please." McCoy huffed and took a seat. Kirk followed but remained standing. McCoy looked up to his new friend.

"Mind telling me what the hell is going on?" Kirk looked down at him. Wondering how he should respond. Should he tell him the truth or let someone else speak for him. Hell no time like the present.

"I'm a sentinel." McCoy quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Really?" not use to all the body language talk yet. But he would learn.

"Yeah," Kirk beamed.

"Ok." McCoy simply said. Then looked around the room. Feeling more lost than he was. He knew he had to take placement test. Damn test. Also knew he should have said his name first. Then he wouldn't be here waiting. The thing was. He didn't really mind it. He didn't want to go. Len looked up at Jim again. Kirk looked at him.

"What?"

"So what's your animal?" everyone knew the basics about sentinels. He was a doctor and had to do a whole section on treating sentinels. So he knew a little more than the norm. Single room. Natural fibers. Real ingredients.

"A Harpy Eagle." McCoy snorted at that. Boys head in the clouds.

"So where is your guide?" Kirk looked shocked at him. Guess the man didn't know that he was one. That explained a lot. No need to scare him, yet.

"Don't have one."

"So you're on the registry?"

"Yeah." McCoy nodded. The buzz from the booze going away. Clear thoughts coming back. Snorting he realized he had been clear headed as soon as he met the kid. Damn. "What?" realizing he made a noise he looked up at the kid.

"Nothing."

"Tell me." He shacked his head. Glaring up at the boy. He knew things to but wanted to confirm. He spread his arms out. Giving in.

"What do you see?" Jim tilted his head. McCoy tiled his head back. I ain't stupid, Jim read off the man. Beginning to get good at it. Kirk looked to the ground at the bobcat.

"Why are you asking me this?" McCoy stood up.

"Then I guess there is no reason for me to stay." He began to head out. Kirk stood shocked. But then alarms went off inside his head. Another sentinel. Kirk flew over to McCoy pulling him behind him with force. "What the hell?" he squawked.

Pike watched and followed in his sentinel. Admiral Archer stood proud and in front of his guide.

"Greetings Kirk. Pike told me you were coming." He tilted his had to the man who was ass sprawled on the ground behind the young man. Turning his head to Pike. "New development?" Pike nodded.

"I didn't know till we landed."

"Fascinating." Looking to the man. "And you are?" the man got up and dusted himself off.

"McCoy, Leonard. Doctor."

"And guide."

"I ain't no guide." The man made an attempt to get around Kirk. Kirk moved to intercept. "Stop that you infant." Kirk stopped and looked to the man then himself. Wondering what the hell was going on, here and himself.

"It's called beloved protector syndrome. Congratulations."

"What?"

"You're a guide." Pike informed him.

"Like hell I am." He made to step around Kirk again. Archer taking the advantage grabbed McCoy rough handing him to Pike who easily grabbed him. Kirk crouched ready to pounce and he was raising his fist. Taking a couple of swings. But since he was on the offense he was easily taken down.

"Stop." McCoy screamed. Kirk froze. Archer looked to the man.

"Believe me now." McCoy watched as blood dripped from Kirk's nose.

"Kinda." Archer moved toward him. Kirk began to get up, snarling.

"Do you need to see more?" McCoy looked to the young man he met earlier that day. True he was making a life change. But not this big of one. He already had problems he didn't need this on top of it. Or maybe it was just what he needed. Knowing the basics of behavior after observing before. Shrugging off he moved around Archer to Kirk. Kirk instantly grabbed him and rubbed himself against him. Marking him as his. Archer bowed in recognition of that. "He is yours." McCoy nodded. Kirk stopped what he was doing and stood back. This new to him as well. "We'll get you two set up. Then we get you over for some guide classes." McCoy huffed. Just what he needed. More classes on top of classes. Archer smiled. Proceeding around them he went to the check in desk. "Get that room ready."

"Yes sir." Taking the keycard he moved to the new pair in his territory.

"This way gentleman." They began to follow outside. Kirk breathed easier. But wouldn't relinquish his hold on the man who was his guide. Stumbling along after the alpha sentinel in the area.

"So you never answered my question?" Kirk looked to McCoy.

"Which one?"

"What do you see?"

"Why did you ask when you didn't believe yourself to be a guide?" McCoy shrugged.

"The way you were staring. And everyone has a alter ego."

"So you've meet sentinel's before?"

"Yeah had one under my hands before."

"That's right Bones." Asked shocked. McCoy stopped. "What?" Jim looked at him.

"What did you call me?"

"Bones. You're name is to long. And all we have left are our bones. Unless H is something shorter."

"Horatio." Kirk laughed. McCoy put his hands on his hips. It was his grandfather's name. A great man. Someone he wished he had more time with. He may be a guide but they weren't bonded yet. McCoy turned and began to walk the other way.

"Wait hey." Kirk began to head after the guide. Pike and Archer watched as the young sentinel went after his unbounded guide. "Wait, Bones."

"Leave me alone." Boy could he move when he was pissed.

"Tiberius." Kirk shouted. McCoy stopped. Quirked and eyebrow turning to the sentinel. "Tiberius. It was my father's father's name." Kirk caught up to McCoy in his distraction. "I'm sorry." The word sounded foreign on the young mans lips. McCoy shacked his head.

"What am I getting myself into?"

"A whole world of trouble." Kirk confirmed.

"Just great." McCoy turned and followed his sentinel and the alpha's on site.

WUC: 2

McCoy sat on the grass. Laid out soaking in the sun. He had just finished a guide session and was taking a break before his basic engineering class. They had been here for two months. Two months.

"Bones." The familiar call cried from across the quad. McCoy didn't have to move. He knew who it was. For only one person called him that. His sentinel. The two had been getting better at that. Close quarters and all. Learning the other. Getting ready for a bonding or so the guild hoped. His sentinel session must have just let out. McCoy raised a hand to acknowledge him. Jim didn't need to hear a response. He could smell him from the other side of campus. Know your guides scent. Basic training. Kirk stood over him. Blocking the sun.

"Do you mind?"

"Let's get out of here." Kirk was a ball of energy. But today it was a little off. Recognizing this he sat up.

"What's wrong?"

"Remembrance day."

"Ok."

"Let's get out of here."

"What? Why?"

"Come on." Not willing to argue. He got up slowly. Once up his sentinel grabbed him and they were off.

"Jim what's going on?" He got on Jim's latest acquisition. A bike to replace his old one.

"Later."

WUC: 3

The road to the top of the hills surrounding the San Francisco bay. Far away from human and the buzz of crafts. Jim watched the sky. Seeing his animal lead them somewhere alone.

Once alone Jim began to hike up the mountainside. Looking over constantly making sure his guide followed. Coming upon a clearing he laid down. McCoy watched his charge. Hell he still needed a charge in his life. This ends up in his lap. But then the kid. Well he grew on him.

"Mind telling me what' wrong?"

"Today."

"Ok, what's the issue today?" Kirk glared up at him. Could Bones be that dense?

"It's Remembrance Day."

"Yes I know. You reminded me."

"Do you know what happened today?"

"The Kelvin made a great sacrifice." Len said and sat down.

"And who was captain?"

"Robau?" McCoy answered back with question. Kirk quirked an eye at his friend. Guess he really didn't know. Everyone else gave him flack for it. He thought his guide was being kind. Seems he really didn't know.

"He was but not in the end."

"Ok, I'll bite." Laying back to soak in the sun. "Enlighten me."

"George Kirk." McCoy harrumphed.

"Any relation?" Kirk looked at his guide now like he had a million friends. His best friend. His guide. He didn't know to judge him on that. Didn't judge him for his father's sacrifice. Bones had judged him for him. Tilting his head he watched the bobcat sprawl in the sun. Just like his master was doing now. While his was soaring high on a wind current.

"He was my father."

"Oh, sorry kid."

"Thanks." Knowing Bones meant it. Kirk began to curl into his guides side. A defense mechanism. Seeking comfort in thy guide. Something that seemed so uncharateristic of the two. Yet felt so right. The strange becoming their friend.

"Wait a minute." McCoy began to scrounge around in his medical satchel. Pulling out a wrapped small rectangle shape he handed it to Jim. "Happy Birthday." A present. He didn't know it was remembrance. The day of his father's death. All he knew was it was his birthday. He loved his guide. "It's nothing much."

"It's wonderful."

"It helps if you open it." Kirk smelled the package. It held McCoy's scent along with the smell of medical supplies. So his Bones. Smiling like an idiot he opened it. Inside was a hunting knife. But old and ancient like native hunters. Something worthy of a sentinel. Something to show that he lay his life in your hands. Trusted him. Trust. Kirk flipped over to straddle McCoy. Holding the knife to his throat. Bones froze. Odd behavior to anybody. Even odder from sentinel to his guide.

"Do you trust me?" they had known each other a short time, but it felt like forever.

"Yes," he tried to answer with courage, trust. Kirk landed over nuzzling his guides neck. "Jim?"

"Shh, I was reading something today and I want to try it. You haven't seen your animal yet." Shacking his head no. "Ok." Kirk pressed the knife into his skin. Bones breathe hitched at the pain. Kirk moved to the wound he created and licked, sucked. This got a response McCoy was not expecting. He had read about blood sharing. A very ancient form of bonding on the physical level. Bones liked both side of the rainbow. But not all bonded dealt with sex. This was a blood bond. Or so he was thinking. Kirk sucked at the wound. Seeming to purr at the taste.

"Jim?" Kirk bit down. "Ah!" lifting his head he took the knife and brought it to his wrist. Delivering a shallow cut there. Holding it to Bones. Taking the gift in his hand he licked the wound. Very unhygienic. But this was his sentinel and he was the guide. They could never harm the other. Jim purred. He moved down to back where he was. Each letting life essence flow from one to the other. Always blood. The oldest of magicks. Kirk bit down again. Hard. Drawing blood with his own teeth. McCoy stopped what he was doing. "Jim, please stop." Kirk bit harder. His animal side coming to the front. Claiming what was his. The knife showing his animal side that he held this life. Now he wanted to see how far the trust went. "Jim, please. You're hurting." Hurt, the word the emotion began to radiate off the guide. Kirk let up. He began to lick the wound, wounds. "Jim?" Kirk lifted up so he can look into his guide eyes. A question, trust, lust, his. Claiming what was his he covered McCoy's mouth with his. Tang of iron mixing on the tongues. His. All his. Maybe this could be a day to remember.

WUC: 4

McCoy stood in line with the other cadets. Hand to hand combat. Must for all recruits. He hated it. Older then his fellows. A healer not a fighter. That didn't seem to matter to these instructors. This one was also a believer. If you hurt from it. You lean from it. Great. He was paired of with a young man who knew more than him. They practiced the moves over and over. Time for a new move. Him being the guinea pig. McCoy knew that he should back away from the man. But the instructor was persistent. Even knowledgeable about his guide status and no sentinel around. Especially his. Since he was Kirk's guide. He was a target for all those who saw Jim as a failure. When we all know he isn't. McCoy took his stance. The year was almost over anyway. Thank god. His moves started. And the instructor wasn't holding back. Damn.

Blood trickled from his nose. The familiar tang running down the back of the throat.

"Get up, McCoy. He won't be able to save you all the time." Breathing in through his mouth he knew this. A healer. Play dirty. For they play foul too. From his position he sprang and knee kicked the instructor forcing him to sprawl on his back. This got his blood pumping. No hold now. Both had blood running down their faces. Fighting more. More bruises and blood. Experience one out. The instructor had McCoy pinned to the ground. Blood dripping on his face. Tilting his head away so none got in his mouth. Closing his eyes he relaxed. Everyone had an animal in them. Focusing on his. Bobcat. Cats have claws. Clawing at the mans face he screamed. Blood trickling on his skin. Then the wait was gone. Standing he looked down at the instructor. His healer side wanting to help. The cat just looking satisfied. Protecting it's own. Looking to the fellow cadets he nodded than ran off.

In the safety of his quarters he disrobed and ran into the shower. Trying to wash the stench of the man off him. Before Jim got in. Jim was always hyped after a sentinel training session. This would boil his blood.

"Hey honey I'm home." McCoy cringed as the blood mixed with the water down the drain.

"Out in a minute." Saying back. Not needing to scream a response.

Jim moved to the door. His senses on alert. He smelled a smell all well known.

"Bones, you alright?"

"Yeah, just worked out harder than usual." Kirk followed the smell. The laundry basket. Under several layers of familiar home filled scented bones was the stronger tang. Blood.

Kirk growled. Overriding the bathroom door he stalked full tilt into the shower into Bones personal space.

"Mind telling me what the hell this is." A command. Bones looked through the spay at the bloodied shirt. Then to Jim's feral eyes.

"Hand to hand combat class."

"Who did this?" Jim brought the bloodied shirt to his nose. Focusing on the scent. Len watched as his sentinel did this. Realizing he wasn't stopping. Jim had zoned. Laying a hand on Jim.

"Jim, Jim snap out of it." Hell with it. He slapped Jim upside the head. That woke him up. Also ending him pinned to the other side of the shower with Jim getting wet. No personal space.

"I'll kill him."

"No you won't." Guide soothing. Trying to tether the bird. Not go off in flight of his target. "Jim," blue eyes looked into hazel. "You won't. You are going to stay here. And we are going to relax and order Barbecue." Barbecue one of McCoy's creature comforts. And he needed it. And Jim would get it for him too. It was nice to have an over protective sentinel. Especially when it involves barbecue. Real Barbecue. Jim pressed into him. Mouth over McCoy's jugular. Feeling the life beat there. His. His. His. Never having anything worth fighting for. Nothing to claim. This was his.

WUC: 5

Stomachs full they lay together. Shirtless, sharing a blanket. Jim laying on McCoy's chest. Listening to the calming beat. A beat he knew as his own. Stroking his hair McCoy couldn't think of any place better to be.

"Bones?"

"Yeah?" hearing the lost child.

"Will you bond with me." They had just meet and the first year was ending. Spent all their time together. People thinking they were a couple except all the conquest that claimed Kirk was here. He always came back to Bones.

McCoy looked to the ceiling. He had been married. This was completely different. A bigger commitment than that. One year together. A disaster turning into something so spectacular. He had lost everything. Gained Jim. He is content here. Belongs here.

"Sure kid." Kirk snuggled closer into Bones' chest. Wrapping his arms tight around his guide.

"I love you Bones." He smiled knowing his sentinel meant it.

"Love you too." Running his hand though the blond hair. "Lights off."

The End…

Author's note: I am going to hurt my muse. Doesn't she know how many stories I have on the burner to give me another. Ahh! First sentinel fic. Please be kind. Hope I caught it right. If not. Say la vie. Please enjoy. Be kind. Review.

| Wake Up Call


	2. That New Car Smell

That New Car Smell

By: Wolfa Moon

Sum: Follow up to 'Wake Up Call'. Sentinel!Jim. Guide!McCoy.

Dis: Can only dream to own.

TNCS

Following the sentinel prime to their rooms they remained quiet. Jim Standing ever so close to McCoy, his guide. McCoy was not taking it. He tried to keep moving away. He moved, Jim moved. Reluctantly McCoy just followed the path and let the watchdog follow him. Archer looked over his shoulder constantly at the young pair. Smiling over at Chris. Chris had outdone himself this time. Chris loved to recruit projects, no challenges. See their true potential.

Walking further down some paths. Some cadets stopped and stared at the new pair. New set of Sentinel/Guide on campus. Jim bristled at the sensory nets being thrown their way. Len feeling them too, stepped closer toward his sentinel. Grabbing the younger man's wrist. Instinct instead of thought. Protect. Stay close. Mine. Mine, shouted to all who looked. Too much.

McCoy raised his hand to his temple massaging it. He was no guide he kept telling himself. But here he is with a sentinel by his side. Clinging to him for all he's worth. Which isn't much. Releasing his other hand form Kirk he rubbed it against his other temple. The sensory nets playing with him.

Chris turned at the pain that was throbbing in McCoy's head. Guide to guide he reached for him. Jim snarled as he too felt his guides pain. He was new to all this. Not even sure if McCoy was online. But being around a sentinel. Your sentinel always kinda jump starts it.

Archer looked and eyed all who had put out feelers toward the new arrivals. He bristled and snarled. Sending out his prime wave back. That drove McCoy to his knees. Jim looked to Pike for help.

"He's a new guide, Kirk. He doesn't understand. But he will. Sooth him." Looking to the man who had challenged him here he knelt by the man he just met. Who now meant so much more to him.

"McCoy, Leonard." McCoy whimpered. Kirk cringed at the pain radiating off the man. "Bones." The whimpering stopped. His hazel eyes focusing on blues. "Bones," he said again. Smiling as the glaze on the hazel eyes vanished. Focusing in on him. "Feel better." Not able to respond with words he nodded.

"One hell of a migraine." He stood up looking to the other set and his. "What happened?" Pike smiled. Reassured the other guide was okay.

"Curious Guides and sentinels. You aren't the only ones here. That is why we are taking you to a section that dosen' t have one yet."

"And closer to the medical center." That perked McCoy's interest. Jim smiled at the reaction medical center caused inside his guide. Remembering he is a doctor. And that was his sanctuary.

TNCS

Inside the room they looked around. One bed was a king he other a double. Considerate of the activities of sentinel and guide pairs. Cautious and mindful. For the ones who were just bonded in spirit not body. And to those who connected on the full extent. Everyone thinking all pairs were a couple. And sometime the inevitable happens. But still considerate of them. Jim perimetered the room. Archer staying in the hallway. For this was Jim's personal territory here. His sanctuary. Nobody realizing his was in the sky, except himself. McCoy stood near the entrance of the room. The room was huge. Being a sentinel had perks. Jim ran his hands over everything in the room. Scenting it as his. The big bay window looking out over the treetops and looking to the mountains surrounding them. Defiantly a view to love.

Archer grunted getting their attention. Kirk turned finally noticing them. Noticing how McCoy seemed to be acting like a stranger in Kirk's territory. That unnerved him. But remembering the prime who stood outside the door. Edicate. Jim moved to the door and bowed to him. Acknowledging him as prime sentinel.

"I'll get your classes set up." He turned to leave. Pike smile at the two.

"See you too around. We'll get you two tested tomorrow. Just get settled for now."

Pike left.

James T. Kirk POV

I watched as they left me to my territory. Watched as my guide, my guide stood rigid just inside the door. Unsure of what to expect.

"Join me Bones." He stepped further in to the room. Finally causing the door to close. Moving I scented the walls of the room. Turning around I watch as Bones move around the room. Uncertainty for the first time. The man knew where he was good at and intelligent. But alone with a sentinel. I huffed and moved over to the double bed sitting down. Loving how McCoy raised an eyebrow at his claim of the smaller bed.

"Never liked big bed unless I had company." Nodding in agreement he moved to the other. "Also closer to the door."

"And able to defend me," he snorted as he laid his bag on the king.

"You are one and my prime charge." Watching the new guide shake his head. Unable to wrap his head still around this. Watching the man slump onto the bed. Defeated. Moving toward the new guide he felt the emotions battle. They radiated off him. Unsure of what to do, I do what I always do. Let my instinct take over. Slowly I sit beside the man. Raising my hand I pet his back. Soothing circles. The motion calming his guide. Knowing that guides grounded sentinels. But sentinels protected guides, especially from themselves. My hand moving to his raggedy hair. Feeling the grit that was there. Closing my eyes I take in the sensation of the hair as they flow around my fingers. The slight bumps along the scalp. The ridges of the skull plates. The hair greasy begging to be cleaned. But then the smell. McCoy's scent would be masked by whatever product he used on his hair. Grabbing some strands he shifted them in his hands. Hearing the hair crinkle. The dirt snapping. Most importantly the man relaxing under his administration. Getting lost in the sensation. The hand that reached up and touched over mine causing me to start and clench on the hair. A small yelp came form the man. The man who he was soothing. Bringing him back to reality. No zone. I released.

Eyes open I watch as Bones moves and stands up, away.

"I'm sorry," words so foreign before now second nature. Or only for him. For the man who stood in front of him.

"No sweat kid." Watching as McCoy ran a hand through his hair. "Guess I need to take a shower." Wanting to say he smelled perfect. But that was to him. To others maybe a tad offensive.

"Maybe." Smiling when the eyebrow went up again. Learning the man in front of him. Coming here on a challenge and got more than he can chew. Also for the other man too. Also gaining something new. For yesterday is history, tomorrow a mystery, today a gift. That is why we call it the present.

I watch as the man I just met grabbed items from his bag and made his way to the bathroom. Speculating what tomorrow would bring. But today, today, he would accept this gift. And cherish it for what it is. To reach his full potential. What a gift indeed.

TNCS

Classes for sentinel and guides were in two sections. Individual and group. The first week is group. Mainly for the sentinel to know where his guide was when around all these other guides and sentinels.

The building divvied into three parts. Sentinel guild. Guide guild. Then the main bond hub for joint classes.

Today was a joint class.

'Learn Your Guides Scent.'

Course description: Scenting.

Standing out front of the building I wait for my guide. So weird to now have one after so long without. They are so independent. Then to be tossed together and become dependent on the other. Others passed me. Some with sneers. Yearning to wait for challenge day. Being challenged several times already. Not in front of the board but in private. Winning every challenge. There are quiet a number of us. Wondering if they were discovered on birth test or other means. Coming online in the face of isolation. Traumatic events, the physiologist term for it. Huffing he pushed the memory aside. No need to live the history for today he had a gift.

Bones came running up toward him.  
"Sorry," he breathed. Catching the breathe from wherever he had run from. "Got a little turned around."

"No big deal." Both nodding they entered the building through the center doors. The bond building wasn't really a building. It was the top three floors of the guild. Three doors on the front. The right the sentinel. The left the guide. The center for all.

Arriving at class, I feel the stares as we move around the room to our two person table. The room formed in a circle the tables lining the walls facing center to watch the demonstrations. Smiling I watch Bones collapse into one of the chairs. They still hadn't been here long. Only a week. Classes were bruitle. But it helped to be a genius. The Starfleet classes so easy to test up and out. The only ones unable to test out of. Sentinel. Some yes. But the bonded ones. No way in hell. For this was all new. And it is always good to learn new things.

Archer and Pike came in through the doors to teach the bonded sessions. Archer took the forefront.

"Today's lesson: learning you're guide's scent. It is extremely important. For when you zone out on a scent. The only main scent who can pull you from it. Is you're guides. So learn it, breath it. But you can also get lost in it too. But this is an easy remedy. And as a guide you'll figure out how to get that certain way to always trigger that pull out." He smiled wickedly at his own. Pike took his turn. Looking to all the guides.

"I texted you guides with information to bring a shirt you slept in for more than one night." All the guides nodded. "Good now take it out and throw it in the middle of the room." I watched as Bones slipped the shirt from his medical satchel. The man was never without it. Neither was the nurse across from them. What was her name again? A tap on my shoulder made me look at my guide. What, so readable on my face.

"Stop ogling, Chapel." Chapel? Christine. Nurse

"I wasn't, I swear." A nod of disbelief as Bones tosses his shirt in the middle of the room. Watching him sit I lean in. "I swear." That earns me another snort. Smiling I look to Chapel. Catching her eye I wink at her. That earns me a growl from her sentinel. Bowing my head politely to her sentinel I acknowledge that she is hers. The sentinel smiles and makes a leering glance at Bones. We both smile. Yeah we totally could hook up in each other's territory. Turning back to class I watch as Archer and Pike take two bags of dirty cloths and dump them on the shirts. They smiled at us. Archer took front again.

"Alright now who thinks they can find their guide's shirt the fastest. Without smelling their guide first." Every sentinel head looked form the other. How I found myself standing next to the pile I'll never know. But I was there. Looking to Bones then I look at all the black sleeping shirts. My animal taking the lead. A leader I think I'll never be. Shaking the notion aside I stare at the challenge. Taking a deep breath I acknowledge all the smells and categorize them. A slight tingle from Bones grounding me. Not letting me get lost. Don't know if that is considered cheating. Shrugging I begin to go through them. Closing my eyes to focus I feel through the feels. Then near the top right quadrant I get the smell of medical. Honing in I get to it and smell the scent that is not mine but guide Chapel. Opening my eyes I look to Chapel. Then to her sentinel. Both knowing no threat. But I had found her guides scent for it had a hint of his workspace scent as well. Following my nose again it leads me back to the lower left quadrant. Going thought the layers I find that scent. That scent I learned the first day as he washed the stench from himself to let his true smell emerge in the steam from the shower. Picking out his shirt I stand and hand it to our prime, Archer.

Taking it from my hands he smells it. Nodding in approval he hands me back the property.

"You paused over one for moment. What was the reason?" I look to Chapel then to mine.

"Chapel and McCoy both work in the medical building. I caught a weft of that and honed in. When I got a closer wiff it was not his. Then I focused on his scent that was mixed with the medical and found it."

"Daskus is also in the medical field. Did you not find his as well?"

"I found it but it is not my guide's scent." Kirk said proudly. Archer smiled in approval. Nodding his head giving me permission to go back to my guide. Sitting down I feel the article tugged from my hands. Looking at McCoy I watch as he puts the shirt back in his bag. To keep secure. Then his eyes meet mine. A sudden sensation runs through me and I lean in to smell his scent. Promitally at his neck. He brushes me off playfully, calling me infant. Smiling I move in to smell him again. Letting the class move on beyond me. All the other scents had clogged up the shirt scent. And all I wanted was the pure scent. Direct from the source.

Clapping of hands drew me from my divulging in the smell. Looking around I notice I wasn't the only one to rekindle the base scent of guide in their senses. Everyone looked to Archer.

"Very good on most of you. Other's practice. For lessons get harder from here." He smiled to his guide. Pike stepped close t his sentinel. Archer's nose flared as he inhaled his guide's scent. "You are all dismissed."

TNCS

Leonard 'Bones' H. McCoy POV

After a long shift I just want to strip, shower, sleep. And in that order. But it never goes in order when your sentinel is one James T. Kirk. Upon entering I notice my things have arrived but that some boxes seem to be decimated.

"What the hell, Jim?" I cry for he is the only other with this roomed secure entrance code. For this is sentinel territory. Looking around the room I see they are boxes of my belongings but specifically from one person. My ex.

"Damnit." I toss my bag on the bed. This is not what I wanted to come home to. Damn sentinels. Moving to the disaster on the floor I began to clean up. Grabbing the strewed cloths from around the room tossing them in the laundry pile. After disposing of the clean up on the floor I looked to the other belongings. Ones I'd kept at my mothers after the divorce. Except for one exception. One was open. One titled.

Joanna.

His daughter.

Opening it I look at the photo albums that lined the one side. Yes tactile pictures were old fashioned. But they were tangible. Real.

Then I looked to the baby clothes I keep. Keepsakes. Generations silver rattle. She was three now. No need for baby things. But somethings you could never throw away. Like the album full of her artwork. Senseless scribbles. Not senseless, priceless. Shifting through some of her beloved toys. Keeping them safe till she was older. Keeping them safe, so she could acknowledge that he wanted her too. Every bit I could get. Searching for something.

"Where is it?" Riffling through the clothes, keepsakes, toys. Damn it. It must still be back at home or stolen. Or? Going back to the laundry pile I riffle through it searching. Not hearing the door open. I never halt my search.

"Bones," anger flared through me. I turn on my sentinel. He steps back, scoulded.

"Where is it?" My voice harsh leaving no room for argument or speculative what I am talking about. He nods to the bed, his bed. Moving over I pick up the small fragile doll that my mother made and the clothes I knitted for it. Picking it up I hold it close to me. Breathing in Joanna's scent. One I missed so much.

"I'm sorry, Bones. " I want to void him out. Knowing I can't. I let my ears open to him but nothing else. "These packages arrived and I smelt her on them. The one who hurt you. And as your…" Sentinel. I filled in the blank as he paused. His duty to protect his guide. "I couldn't stand her stench." I listened as he sat on his bed. "Then I had to smell you. The others have you but not a strong enough smell. Then I came upon that box. And your scent. It's a happy scent of you and.."

"Joanna." I exhale. Opening my eyes I look at him. He looks pathetic and remorseful. "She's my daughter." He nods. I know he meant no harm. But. I sit down beside him. Regret radiating off him. Letting my guide take over I pull him toward me. He nuzzles into my neck.

"I like her smell." Smiling over his head. Learning his pack smells. "I got Chinese." Smiling at the way he says he's sorry. But can't forgive that easily.

"If you really wanted to make it up to me. You'd have gotten barbecue."

"I'll remember that for next time."

TBC: When the muse strikes…

AN: I got so many reviews my muse infused me with more. Damn her, love her. And also appreciative to my3scape. While writing the first my muse decided to show a hint of Tarsus. So I should write a fic on that? I may ;). TY for all the reviews. They fuel her. Believe me they do.

Idea damn: Supernatural Fic: Dean!Sentinel, Castiel!Guide, or Vice Versa. Lovely Muse. Anybody a Supernatural fan?

| That New Car Smell


	3. Reckoning

Reckoning

By: Wolfa Moon

Sum: Guide! McCoy, Sentinel! Jim. 'Wake Up Call' series

Dis: No own. Entertainment only

Song: Dead Reckoning: Clint Mansell

DR

Stalking the ground I judge where to go. A feeling of lost surrounds me. But I will not be swayed. Concentrating harder I try and focus. Wanting to see. It is so hard for me. Learning, listening to everyone around me. They have had experience with theirs. Why haven't I? They say I embody the spirit well. No one telling me what I am.

Now here I am in the middle of a thicket. Eyes searching. Where the hell am I? Listening to the woods speak in it's creaks and moans. No animals around. Only me. Just like always. I try and venture out. Try to make connections. In the end it is always me.

Alone.

Bored with this. Taking in I will not be found. I sit. Sitting on the dirt earth. Looking at the specks of sky filtered through the trees. Light rays cascading around me. Illuminating the areas I have searched. A breeze moving their curtain of leaves to allow the sun to shine on me. Basking in the light. Closing my eyes here I wonder to why am I still here. Having more important things to do. Opening my eyes I see a flicker of gold. The light hitting something that was never there before. Straightening I focus. Focus like I'm performing open heart surgery. Tilting my head to see what had caused the light to glint. Then a growl.

My air forced from my lungs. Looking up into the face of a bobcat.

"Where the hell have you been?" it smirks and moves off me. Sitting to the side of me he watches. Taking me in. as I take him in. so this is me. A bobcat.

Eyes searching the others I can only watch as another bobcat joins him. A cub. Rolling down the hill. Stopping when it hits the me bobcat. So that is where I have been. Watching over the one I can't on this plain. The cub jumping. Attacking his back. Smiling at recognition. He nods and turns to play with the cub. I can only watch as my spirit plays with my daughter's. Boy is Jocelyn in for a surprise when Jo Anna gets older. She is a McCoy after all. And if she matches mine.

The cub comes toward me. Stopping a distance away. Smiling at me. The me spirit stepping behind. Towering over the cub. Licking her between the ears. She bats back. Nudging her with his snot. Time to go.

Acknowledging each other one more time he goes off. Jo Anne behind him. My spirit was with me all along. And in a place I wished I was. Right where he is needed.

DR

Opening my eyes I gasp. My vision clearing. Jim comes into focus.

"Bones, Bones." Worry laced each time he voices my name.

"How long was I out?" Jim sighed.

"8 hours."

"8," sitting up the room tilts. That was bizarre. Jim has an arm on me in a second. Gripping tight. Securing himself to his guide. Smiling in assurance. "You should have told me I was a pussy cat."

"A bobcat." Jim specified. I had recognized what species of feline I am.

"Just clarifying." Jim huffed. Guess I ruffled his feathers.

"Hungry?"

"Starved."

"Barbeque?"

"Of course." Getting up off the meditation mat I cringe at the knot in my back. "I'm too old for this."

"No you're not." Jim nuzzles in close. Securing himself to me. Wrapping an arm close around him. My spirit with my daughter. Who needed me over the distance. And me physically clinging to the boy man. James Kirk who needed me here. Needed me more than I deserve. As much as I needed him.

"Come on kid." Both clinging close we walk out of our dorm, territory. For I have found myself. On both plains.

DRdrDRdrDRdrDR

To see inner truth

Hidden in the soul of night

No longer, shadow


	4. Trip Down Memory Lane

Trip Down Memory Lane

By: Wolfa Moon

Summary: Jim is a Sentinel. Bones is his guide. Memories cause their own pain

Disclaimer: I don't own. I wish.

A/N: Need to thank Henry Jackman and his beautiful piece 'Rage & Serenity' X-Men: First Class OST. Been struggling on this next chapter. This help complete it.

A/N 2: Saw X-Men: First Class. Have been writing in that sector. Sorry for the delays. But the muse muses. PLEASE REVIEW

Trip Down Memory Lane

Afternoon…

Top of Form

Jim screamed.  
I could hear it in my head.

An emergency had showed up just as I was about to leave. Now here I am in the middle of surgery enamored in somebody's bowels. Then a out of nowhere spike of everything went through me. Head bowing over in pain. It was too much to contain. It covers me like a blanket, Wrapped to tight, Cutting of my air. I tried to tug for the source. To get air. Where did this come from? Trying to focus,  
"Jim," Sighing heavily I collapse on the ER floor.  
Never hearing the alarm going off. Only feeling the pain. The pain coming from my sentinel. Pain that was enveloping me. Enveloping us both.

Morning….

It's strange waking up to a warm body. Especially when one was divorced and the only other occupant of the room was male and a sentinel. But it felt right. Just wish the reason for the cuddling was over protective sentinel. Rather then the fear and disgust that radiated from the fierce creature called, Kirk.  
Every time I would try and sooth him. Try and figure out what was wrong with him. Yet he would deny it in the morning. Say he was fine when he wasn't. Stupid sentinel. You can't lie to your guide.  
This had been going on for a week. And every night I received a bedmate. Classes had begun to deal with separate sessions of sentinel and guide training. After one session he just bolted at me and took me away. It was almost as if they made him relive something. Finding out from Chapel's sentinel it was just a discussion on when they first developed their talents. She was a sentinel from birth. Not one of the ones who had an event. I tried looking through his medical history. There were things deleted here and there. So there was something. But what?

Twilight...

Coming aware of someone stroking my face gently. Damn head killing him. Trying to move. Grunting from the bombardment of torpedo blast if pain radiating through my skull. But I had to know.  
"What happened?" I try to move but feel like Jell-O.  
"Don't move, McCoy." Looking over to the guide prime, Pike. "What?"  
"We're unsure but Jim has put himself into a coma, or a nightmare on retreat."  
"does he scream?"  
"not out loud"  
"never out loud."  
"this has been going on."  
"yeah he's been crawling into my bed since the beginning of the week." Trying to remember what happened. Speaking aloud, "Silent scream. And I was there. I was operating when, aahh." The pain spiked. My hands vice gripping my head at the pain. Felt hands try to move them away. But I couldn't. It hurt too much. My nails digging into my scalp. Then there was a calm voice. Sweet. I tried to focus. Why did I have to be a guide? I'm just a simple country doctor. Now this. I open my eyes and there is Pike with Archer behind him.  
"You with me." I want to nod but can only blink. "Easy." My eyes finally focus. Searching. My eyes searching beyond them.  
"He's this way." Archer answered my silent question. What the hell is going on? Getting up my legs shake, Begging to let them rest. Not having run anywhere. Should be fine. Yet they scream to rest. But another internal part makes me go to my sentinel.  
My legs let go once I am by his side. Arms support me.  
Looking down upon him. He is sweating up a storm. Caught in a nightmare. Feeling the waves of desolation, agony. Laying a hand on him. It does nothing. Not the normal calming effect of touch. I bend over him, exposing my neck, to get him to smell me. No reaction. Disturbed I look to Pike.  
"What's going on?"  
"we're afraid he is locking himself away. When we got Intel that you had collapsed. We began to fear." Fear for both of us. Pike looked me up and down. Knew I was about to collapse upon myself again. Archer caught me, again. This action would normally cause a snarl from Jim. Yet he did not respond.  
Pushing myself away from the prime I moved to get into the bed. Natural guide instinct kicking in. needing to be close to his sentinel.

"I need his full medical history. Even all the stuff that was deleted." Knowing the kid had secrets. Never wiling to share them with me. It had gone on long enough. The primes looked from one another. They…

"You know don't you?" They shared a look again. "Tell me!" I growled. The sound causing Kirk to whimper. At least some reaction. Meaning some of his senses were unspiking with my presence here.

Archer nodded to Pike. Pike vacated the room. I could only wait for them to come fore with the information. Archer hovered over me. I didn't have time for this. Turning back to my sentinel. Stroking his fevered locks. What am I to do with you kid? Leaning in I kiss his forehead. He makes another noise. But nothing else.

Please let me be able to fix this. I can't lose anyone else. Please god if you are up there. Please.

Pike came back in the room. Securing the door with the highest authority. Coming over he laid a hardcopy folder in front of me. Actual tactile paper. So this is the secret. Something purged from every computer. But not this. Not burned away.

He hands me the folder. Taking it I read the name.

Kirk, James T.

There is a data strip on the bottom. So all this was in the computer once. Opening it. The left side contains memory disk and chips. The other. The other I gasped. One paper page with bold lettering.

**Classified**.

Looking up for a second. Thinking for a moment I needed permission to continue.

No I don't.

Flipping the page up a picture of an abused beaten, striven face of a much younger Jim than I have ever know. Flipping past the photo.

General info name, age. Weight, too low. Height. Origin.

Place of birth: Shuttle 12, USS Kelvin

Place of incident: Tarsus.

Looking up as if scolded. They nodded. So that is where he came online. Looking to confirm my suspicion.

Personal Note: New Classification, Sentinel, Alpha Class.

Damn. And coming online in the middle of all that. A world where every sense had to be out volumed and every feeling magnified. The dread, the corpses. Death the first smell, taste, touch, sight to expose a young sentinel too. His world of understanding based on his first days of sentinel. Survive the Darwin of Kodos. Identifying him as an alpha grade sentinel. Top of the line. A pack leader. Someday captain of an starship.

Survival of the fittest.

I need to calm myself. Looking down I Continuing to read. Wanting to stop. Needing to go on. This wasn't for me. This is for Jim. He needs me. And I…

Pushing the folder away I go over all the new data in my head. A child lost in the barren waste of his nightmares. Nightmares that made people sick. Yet he had survived then.

How am I going to fix this?

How can I do this?

Jim is an alpha sentinel. I'm no alpha guide. Guess this is short term till his real one comes and gets him. Story of my life.

Curving myself more around his limp body. Protecting myself, him, the world. Hugging his form tight to me. Jim is my sentinel. I don't wanna go. Placing my face into his neck.

"Don't leave me Jim." I am worthy. Give me a chance."

Midnight…

Mulling it over in my head.

What to do?

How to fix this?

Looking at data files on this subject. Realizing I'm not that powerful. Making my confidence sink. I had to do something. Archer paced outside the room. Pike sitting by the door. I look at him.

"Can I go inside his head?" Pike straightened at this.

"You can but it is tricky." I stare at him. "You could do it or…"

"Get lost too." I answered looking down at Jim. Pike simply nodded. "What else do I got to lose?" Pike nodded. Realizing that I had walked into a little catch of theirs. Seeing if I was brave enough to do it.

Am I?

I am a healer. I am a guide. I need to save Jim. My friend, my only one. My sentinel. I could not lose him. I would not. For I am a guide and he is my sentinel.

"Let's do this."

Dawn…

Sitting at the bottom edge of Jim's bed I gather myself. Gathering my thoughts I concentrate on every moment we had bonded. Made our connection. Thing is we had never truly bonded. Never truly let the other see all of each other. Our Rage, Our Serenity, Our secrets. Which now is killing us, this.

Breath in the air to cool the fire of the soul.

Breath out the color of emotions. Bad and good. For you can have neither before you to enter the void. For that will led you astray.

Breathe the colors. Breath in life, light.

Save Jim.

To Dream…

Daylight beamed down upon me. Unrelenting the heat engulfed me. And silence.

I really hate this. Standing up I take in my surroundings. The ground dust. The famine that claimed the land. The cause of the original aguish. Kodos the main destructor of all life. I am just outside the city. I am standing in a drainage ditch that leads to a tunnel that use to let water flow through the city. But what city. Curiously I move through the minefield. Moving up the ditch I try and see. Then there before me is a city in flames. People strung up, crucifixion style. "My god." People marching like good soldiers. Massacring all the weak. Living off the dead. Remembering the details learned tough media coverage. The horror one can imagine. But seeing it and reading it. I feel the sickness. The death. My emotional radar picking up the destruction in waves. Damn.

The ground goes out from under my feet. Slipping down to the bottom of the ditch. Turning at the cause. For my weight was steady, balance. A stance I had learned in my lessons. Then they're fading into the darkness. Seeing the tailcoats of a boy hiding back inside the tunnel. Moving closer I am weary. Drawn to the dark and shade. Then there is a growl. Stepping into the light is my spirit. Long time no see. Jim had me and JoAnne had my bobcat. Guess we're needed together for this.

"Hey," the cat tilts his head, I squeaked out. Using my voice for the first time in this dream. He turns tail. Leading me deeper inside the tunnel. Following I find a spot where false light of an old workstation flicker. Then in the flicker, A boy sits in cloths beyond repair. Hugging a harpy eagle, I recognize him, Jim.

"Hi," my voice squeaked again. What the hell? Jim doesn't look up at me. Can I interact or is this a walking dream. We need time. There is no time. I am a stranger to this Jim. To this child who went through hell. So I take in the tunnel he is calling home. Giving him space but vibrate calm, serenity. Spying a mirror I look at my reflection. "Oh my god," staring back at me is my 16 year old self. In a blue shirt, Ripped, filthy, and jeans that have seen better days.

I am the age of when this happened. But looking like a survivor. This is so surreal. Moving around I see scraps from this and that. The old workstation looking as if someone is trying to make a transmitter or something. I can only guess. Doctor remember. Looking over at Jim I analyze his health. Underweight. Malnourished. Scrapes. Bruises.

Lost.

Walk the Dream…

Jim ignores me. Hearing the destruction above I can only shudder at the war stories I have heard. Which my sentinel had lived through this.

My Jim.

He ignores me as I make my self at home.

Sitting across from him. Watching him pet my animal spirit. Cuddling her close. She licks him. He accepts her. But why not me. Jim senses spike every once and a while. I calm it from afar through my spirit connection. I want to hold him in my arms. Scream at him desperately to wake up. Tell him that this is all a dream. Yet it is not. This is a memory of a wounded boy, soldier. The earth rumbles above us. More destruction that the news will cover and broadcast. Yet they will never tell the story of one Jim Kirk, The hero's son, who survived hell and came back for more. Only Jim, my Jim. Noises are becoming louder. They are coming. I can feel the death that they are. Not riding a pale horse. Not even any color of light. They are dark shadows that eat at your soul. Jim sets himself up like a predator. Prey in his blue depth eye. Good show. How can I make him snap? They are getting closer. If they touch Jim he will revert further into this place. And I can't help him. Tears in my eyes I stand. Moving to Stand in front of him. Going through me first. They are coming closer. My bobcat growls. I know what I am doing. I need him to need his guide. Need him to need me. Not be the frightened sentinel. Be the Jim who so brave. Soaring high above the ruined clouds of smoke and ash. High above this world's memories. Need him to soar above the clouds of gold and blue. Touching wisp of beautiful colored clouds. Closer they come. I am brave. Brave for my Jim. Trust me Jim as I trust you, begging. I douse the fire. The only light coming from a manhole cover now. I step into that light. Looking up. Last lights of warmth. Shining myself in the rays of a desolate world. Giver of life.

_Be at peace Leonard. We will have peace. _She smiles her bobcat grin. I smile back.

I love you kid.

They come. I close my eyes and accept. For I am the light. The pain they inflict is the same as they did to my sentinel. Taking it all away. Taking it upon myself. To take the rage and replace with the serenity that I hold. That place that will always hold a spot for Jim. AS Jim is my light I will be his. It hurts so much. Feeling myself buckle under their torment. Come on Len. There is screaming. It may be my own. If it is I don't care. It hurts but I hold onto that one strand of light. The one pure gold strand, Jim.

My fingers grasp hold but the pain makes me slip. The blood from wounds, cascading. They slip. But not before the light expands a little. That's it Jim. Come on. My last finger slips from the cord but the light shines. Yes kid. I slip into the dark.

I awake to pain. Limited light. The ground is soft. No not ground,

"Jim."

"Hey Bones." The boy is no longer a boy. But a man. The man I know. "Thank you."

"Time to go home."

"Yeah," he pulls me closer to him. It hurts. "You okay."

"I am now." Smiling at the man. He smirks. Wrapping his arm over my back. It hurts. His hurts. My burden. I'll carry them. We head out of the pipe. Into the light.

The world snaps back to reality.

To Wake…

Hands death grip on the back of my shirt. I am so tired. Groaning slowly I look up. Eyes looking into mine. A fever of questions in those eye.

Did this really happen?

What happened?

Are we good?

Are we safe?

His eyes search for answers. I am so sore and tired.

"Hey," he speaks casual as if nothing is wrong. The walls going up. Yet I had climbed them and seen over. No more secrets. But right now he can have them. I'm tired. Relaxing back on my human pillow. The pain and hurt still in me. Burying them deep along with my secrets.

"I had the strangest dream," muttering into my hair. Only if.

To Rest…


	5. New Friends

Wake Up Call: New Friends

By Wolfa Moon

SUMMARY:

Not sure if this is going to become a permanent fixture to this storyline. Just an idea that came into my mind. But if you like I can keep or start a whole other line when I have time.

A NEW MEMBER JOINS THEIR PACK

WAKE UP CALL: NEW FRIENDS

McCoy jumped back form the patient as the man grasped for him. Picking up on the sensory overload. Feeling the sentinel inside the man waking. And him the closet guide. Reaching for him as a lifeline. But he was claimed. He has a sentinel. His is James T. Kirk. The man didn't relent. He tried to pull and pull. Other's people came around. Chapel he saw stepped forward. Then she stepped back. Moving quickly. Closing his eyes McCoy called for his sentinel. Needing help. The man too strong. Pulling him closer. The other hand raising. Jim where the hell are you, he screamed mentally.

NF

Strong arms wrapped around him. A low growl in his ear. Opening his eyes he saw a crowd of people. Keeping a safe distance. Then the chorus of growls.

"He's mine," a voice growled by his ear. Kirk eyed the other sentinel who harmed his guide. Hugging Bones closer to him

"He is also now mine." The recently online sentinel spoke. "I apologize for my action. But it is done." Pressure in his hands began to make itself known.

"Let go," McCoy began to pull his hand from the other sentinel. One who he now felt through the lines of bonds. "Jim," he cried. Leaning back into his sentinel.

"I'm hear Bones. I am so sorry. God I'm sorry." McCoy felt the empathy running off Kirk. The concern and war of emotions at failure of not protecting his guide.

"Jim, can we go home." Jim nodded. Sniffing into his friend's hair. Kirk got them up. The new sentinel not letting go. He wouldn't let them go.

NF

Jim maneuvered McCoy into his side. The new sentinel following behind like a lost puppy. The puppy stiffened when they entered their territory to their nest. Giving Len the chance to have his hand retuned to him. McCoy keeps walking right to bed. Removing his cloths he lifted the covers. Jim removed his cloths as well. Cloths off he looked to the puppy.

"I know you know you did a bad thing. But you are in this pack now. So get use to it. I'm the alpha you're the beta." The puppy nodded. "Now take your cloths off." The puppy began to do so.

McCoy sat in bed watching his new sentinel. How the hell had this happened?

"Hey hobgoblin, what's your name?"

"My name is Spock."

"Spock," McCoy testing the name on his tongue. "Welcome to the circus." McCoy laid back on his pillow. Kirk forming himself into his side. Licking up McCoy's chest to his neck. Biting down on the pulse point. Kirk growled as Spock got under the covers. "Easy Jim." Jim bit down a little harder. Spock growled at Jim causing the injury to their guide.

"You are mine." Jim ground himself visibly into Bones. Spock sat back watching the alpha. Yet jumped when his guide touched him.

"Spock," looking over into his eyes. Spock began to search them. Jim is particularly frazzled. Lifting Bones' leg up and getting ready. "Whoa Jim." Then Jim really did go whoa. Spock had shoved Kirk off of McCoy. Spock moved like a cat hunched guarding his guide. Jim flapped his wings in aggravation. McCoy just shakes his head. They have been intimate before. But to do it so early in a new person's presence. Rolling out of bed, McCoy made his way to the refresher. The two sentinels staring each other down. This is disconcerting. Under the showers he applied perfumed cleanser to him. Perfumed to mask himself. Especially made for guides who needed time to themselves. But also drove Sentinels into a frenzy. When he is done they are in the same position. Shaking his head he looks at both of them. Sliding on a freshly washed outfit he puts in on. Hanging his towel he leaves the sentinels to go at it.

NF

Stepping out into the promenade eyes are on him. Guess word got around about the guide with two sentinels. McCoy just needed time alone. If the two destroyed the room they better not hurt anything of his. Smiling he knew Jim would avoid particular items. Sitting it the chill of night he looks to the stars. Feeling as small as he should. But a guide with two sentinels. That is just bizarre. Resting his head back against the bench he pondered on what he was to do. He was lucky and proud to have Jim as his sentinel. But now another. Why him, why them? They had just gotten use to each other. Just bonded. Now there is another presence inside him. Another who calls to him.

Of course he is a caregiver. A saver of lives. But this. He didn't understand. A year ago if you told him he was going to be a guide he would have scoffed. No he wouldn't have it any other way. But this way, a three way. Laughing at the revelation. This would be interesting.

There are only a handful of guides who have had two sentinels. Such a rare thing. A pair walked by nodding to him. Tilting his head. Realizing they were bowing. Bowing, to him. So rare that the pairs could be counted on one hand. The last time a pairing of this magnitude was a law enforcement agency employees. ATF, if he recalls correctly. Guide Ezra Standish to Alpha Sentinel Chris Larabee. His second guide. And first guide ever to a feral sentinel named Vin Tanner. Amazing things they had accomplished. Opening so many doors. Realizing the greater potential of guides. Guides so rare and valued. Prized in the past. Now… McCoy sighed into the night. What is he going to do?

Archer and Pike had heard the news. News of what happened. Pike knew of Spock. Never suspecting him a sentinel. The major surprise when he bonded immediately with a guide. A claimed guide. To Pike's selected two. They wandered the campus. Going through the territories. Then they spotted him.

McCoy sat by himself. They wondered what the guide was doing by himself. He should be with his sentinels. They approached.

"McCoy," Archer spoke. Eyes snapped open. Turning to face him.

"Admiral Archer."

"Why aren't you with your sentinels?"

"Because they are behaving like…" how could he define them? Children. Two lions claiming their turf. A scuffle of power. He didn't want part of that.

"You should be with them." McCoy glared at him.

"I am not a piece of meat to be claimed at fought over." Now they see the light. His side of things. Seeing that McCoy had not accepted that this would happen. But..

"You are the mediator. You can calm them and show them who is the alpha."

"Yeah well sir. Having Jim about to claim me so he can just prove who's alpha. No thank you." Rubbing at the bite mark that Kirk left. He had done it before. But the blood on his hands as he took it away shocked him.

"Kirk?" Pike guessed as they noticed the blood on his hands.

"Yeah." Kirk in insecure. This talk had come over and over again. Kirk needed McCoy more than anybody. To be grounded. To be accepted. To be more than a fallen hero's son.

"Are you alright?" Archer ask. McCoy nodded.

"I should get back to the circus." Getting up he felt the stiffness of the night. The cold that had seeped into him. The bruises from the confrontation in medical. The returned circulation. "Any suggestions?" he asked the alphas. They smiled.

"Show them who boss." Archer spoke. Pike smiled wider.

"That's us." It is true. Sentinels may be the guardians but in the end they are unhinged without their guides. "Good luck."

"I'm gonna need it."

NF

He made his way back to his territory. Wondering what trouble his sentinels had gotten into. Approaching the door he froze. No loud noises came from within. But that gave nothing away. The room is soundproofed.

Entering the room he came upon the sight.

The room had been half turned over. Both sentinels going at it. Not in fight but in. McCoy didn't know what to do. He felt lost. Guess they didn't need him. Guess he wasn't the boss. Cause Kirk is giving it to Spock. And Spock is growling. They both are. Stepping back in the hall. His heart pounding. He could feel them. So close he could feel them pull on his strings. But there was no need for his string. Stepping further back he hit the wall. Slumping down. He had been respected a moment ago. To come home. Home…

McCoy crashed in on himself. Everyone had heard of sentinel sense overload. But can a guide overload. Apparently. Crashing into the ocean. The waves crashing around him. So hard to breath. No eagle in sight. His sentinel not there to protect him. He's drowning.

NF

Kirk is showing Spock who is boss. First he made sure that McCoy's prizes are safe. Informing Spock of this. Then they go at it. Fighting, tearing at each other like the powerful sentinels they are. Both proud. Yet Kirk is the alpha. Proving his place. Spock put up a good fight on his end. Holding back. He had already given in to being the beta of this pack. Kirk needed that defined with action. So Spock submitted. Kirk claimed his right.

Spock joined him in mind to see what he saw. Overloading his senses in the alpha. Seeing the bobcat that is his guide. Comforted by the warmth of their union. Seeing that all shines. Then the cord that had been identified as McCoy's. Shinning bright. Dimmed almost completely from sight. He tried to reach it. No longer focusing on what the alpha is doing. Something is wrong.

Never thinking himself a sentinel. Sentinel is more a human thing. His father is a guardian of his realm. His mother a guide. Or in Vulcan a mediator. Different planets same meaning. The twang hit again.

"Jim," saying the name that was requested to be spoken of the alpha. Then he realized. Jim had already paused and backs away. He had felt the wrongness. The lost. Spock made an attempt to move toward him. Kirk whimpered.

"Bones." Kirk rocked for a moment. Closed eyes breathed deeply. Spock watched as they flashed open. Moving with agility unseen he moved to the door.

Kirk stared down at the man who is curled up on the floor in the hallway. What has he done? Naked, he didn't care who saw. He moved to grab his guide. What had happened? Reaching out he grabbed for McCoy. McCoy cringed from his touch. This is wrong. Spock came out too. Wanted to keep their business private. Especially if something is wrong that needed fixing. Gathering they didn't want to post to everyone their problems.

Kirk moved around to get the bed in order. Lifting the covers as Spock laid McCoy down. Both sentinels moving in to cocoon their distraught guide. His guide. "What did you see?" Kirk had read up on Vulcan's learning about their telepathy and what they called their sentinels, guardians. Part of their course.

"He saw us. Thought we had moved on from him." Kirk wide eyed grabbed McCoy closer to him.

"Bones, I need you." Still new to all this. Kirk reached for the cord that is McCoy and tugged with all his strength. Another cord appeared and tangled with. Help to pull the fading cord to light.

NF

The rough seas began to calm. McCoy could reach the surface. And then he saw it. Strong arms around him. Emotions of need for him. They need him. McCoy sighed. He is tired. He falls asleep in the welcome of their strong pull of him. He is there. Kirk sighed in content. Spock could only watch. He had created a rift. And in such short hours had built a bridge to adjoin both sides. Spock snuggled in on the pair. Fingers webbing through McCoy's. Sighing he rested to the peace of the final calm ocean of McCoy's mind. So many landscapes. Spock couldn't wait to explore them all. And is really lucky he learned to swim.

NEW FRIENDS

AUTHOR NOTE

This AU is Open.

I am trying to finish up stories I have been working on and post them out. Some may be Unfinished and remain that way for a while.

Have permission to expand but just inform me.

TY


End file.
